


The Case of the Sniffles

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Common Cold, Doctor John Watson, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momokittygoesmaow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=momokittygoesmaow).



> momokittygoesmaow requested: Sherlock, John, someone has a cold?

Sherlock is sniffling from his nest on the sofa, eyes half-closed as he flips through channels on the telly. John can hear him from the kitchen, where he stirs thyme into broth, pours tea into cups. The sniffles intensify, and John adds a new box of tissues to the tray and carries it over to the low table.

"I’m fine."

"Of course you are."

Sherlock grabs four tissues and blows his nose mightily as John settles next to him and smiles into his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
